Memoria de un amor destruido
by detective tsukuyomi
Summary: Cuanto daño puede causar a una persona el amor traicionado descubranlo. Entren y lean


Hola chicos y chica de fanfiction lamento haberme perdido. Pero la espera valió la pena. Bueno aquí les traigo un one shot donde torturo Aang que los disfruten

Discleimer: Los personajes de Avatar le pertenecen a Nick. Yo solo los uso sin ánimo de lucro (Como si no lo supieran XD)

Ahora a leer y nos vemos abajo

**Memorias de un amor destruido**

Aang estaba destrozado no podía mantener en pie luego de lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar era inaudito que una persona pudiera jugar con sus sentimientos así. Le había engañado y mentido en la cara pero eso no era lo peor lo había hecho con Zuko, su mejor amigo.

Tenía que ir y pronto no quería que le vieran llorar, pero así se sentía triste y abandonado por lo que se fue a un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera entrar en un tiempo necesitaba pensar y reflexionar sobre que iba a ser con su vida. Ahora que la había destruido hasta el mínimo pedazo.

Sin mucha demora llamo Appa para irse a una isla remota que ni siquiera Toph, Katara, Sokka o Zuko conocieran.

Pasaron horas y horas y no encontraba cual era la mejor isla para meditar, hasta que después mucho tiempo la encontró. Se tiró en el piso y se pasó toda la noche llorando amargamente por Katara hasta que por fin se quedó dormido. Tuvo horribles pesadillas donde era torturado viendo a su amada Katara con Zuko sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Así paso los últimos 4 días comía frutas de vez en cuando y casi no bebía agua ya le recordaba a su querida maestra. Todas las noches terminaba con los ojos rojos y con el corazón más herido que el día anterior.

Jamás se sintió más triste en toda la vida pero que podía hacer su única razón para vivir la había perdido a manos de Zuko.

Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo decido ir a buscar ayuda al mundo de los espíritus pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta. No podía entender porque Katara lo había engañado justo después de casarse con él. La vida era demasiado injusta pero no podía escaparse ya que era su responsabilidad cuidar al mundo aunque eso signifique perder la felicidad de su vida.

Tenía que ir todos los días al palacio de Zuko y encontrarse con ella. Todavía le dolía cuando la miraba, pero había aprendido a mostrarse frío ante ella, oculta todo rastro de tristeza, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor por verla, pero ante nada esta su deber de avatar.

Meditaba cada noche para no tener pesadillas pero era inútil jamás podría superar aquel amor que Katara destruyo esa fría noche de Agosto. Lloraba por la pérdida de su ángel predilecto, por la huida de su sirena y por el adiós de su musa de ojos azules.

Con el tiempo Aang se transformó en un ser cínico, sarcástico, huraño y frío. Nadie supo el porqué de esa extraña transformación en el monje pero todos tenía por sospechosa a Katara que mentía diciendo que todavía amaba a Aang sabiendo que estaba casada con Zuko frente a todos sus amigos y su propio hermano. El monje tenía su casa en el lugar más alejado de la cuidad capital para no verla sino era absolutamente necesario. No hablaba con nadie y jamás salía de su isla. Todos los días entrenaba y meditaba hasta caer desmayado para no recordar nada de su pasado.

Todos estaban bastante preocupas por Aang ya que no le habían visto desde hacía 2 meses. Le mandaban cartas y regalos, pero nunca lo pudieron ver ya nunca les respondió a nada. Era como si el Aang que hubieran conocido estuviera muerte y fuera remplazado por un ser cínico y sarcástico.

Solo Katara sabía la verdad sobre ese extraño ser en el que había convertido Aang. Todas las noches le escribía disculpas y las enviaba sabiendo que esto no iba a servir de nada. Solo podía lamentarse y esperar que Aang volviera con el tiempo y un poco de suerte ser ese chico tierno y amigable. Katara sabía perfectamente que se estaba engañando creando una mentira para no sentir culpable tapando que todavía la triste realidad de Aang.

Era Octubre y el viento soplaba fuerte en la nación del fuego. Todos se habían reunido con Zuko para decidir cómo tratar la depresión de Aang. A Toph se ocurrió llevarlo al Polo Sur para que jugara con los pingüinos pero fallo ya Aang nunca le respondió la carta que envió donde lo invitaban al palacio. A Zuko se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo y llevar a Ba Sin Se. Pero cuando llego a su casa un sarcástico Aang le recordó la verdad sobre su depresión y le obligó a irse con un par de insulto de por medio.

Todo fallaba estrepitosamente con Aang. Solo aparecía si nadie más podía solucionar el embrollo que se estaba formado pero hasta hay nadie sabía más nada. Todos estaba extremadamente nervioso por el avatar y nadie podía dar una razón por la cual Aang se pusiera así de grave.

Las teorías que salían eran una más descabellada que la otra. Katara se sentía extremadamente mal por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella no tenía la culpa que él la viera tenido algo con Zuko, eso su problema y él no tenía por qué entrometerse en lo que no le incumbía.

Después de casarse en secreto con Zuko demostró lo mala y cruel podía ser haciendo que los soldados quemase una ciudad y luego a ellos mismos como castigo por lo que le paso en la guerra y después se lo oculto descaradamente a su esposo fingiendo que ella nunca supo lo que paso con esa ciudad.

Hasta luego y recuerden dejar sus tomatazos, sus felicitaciones o sus críticas cuídense y por allí nos leemos.


End file.
